Conventionally, there have been developed devices for measuring and analyzing passive intermodulation (hereinafter referred to as ‘PIM’) or passive intermodulation distortion (PIMD); however, it has been inconvenient to use other devices depending on the frequency band of the device under test.
In addition, when the device under test is operating over the multiple frequency bands, it has been inconvenient in that various devices must be used for the test. In addition, in the case of a device applied for the multiple frequency bands, there is a problem that volume and weight become large.
In addition, there has been a problem that a micro control unit (MCU) is required for each of a signal generator and a high power amplifier (HPA) for the control of the test frequency signal.
Further, there has been a problem that it is difficult to compensate for the loss when a loss occurs in the test frequency signal according to the frequency or the temperature.